Sexual Harassment Class
by InuGhost2.0
Summary: The team plus Booth are forced to attend a sexual harassment class. Things ensue...especially between Bones and Booth. Rated M for Bones and Booth's actions. B/B


Sexual Harassment Class

By InuGhost2.0

Summary: The team plus Booth are forced to attend a Sexual Harassment Class. Stuff ensues…especially when Booth and Brennan are doing demonstrations for the class.

A/N: I wanted to post something before the new Bones episodes started, and low and behold this idea came to me. It has been done on other shows, yet not on Bones so I figured I would save them the trouble. Oh and the rating is to be safe due to Booth and Bones' _actions_ during this." InuGhost2.0 laughs evilly as lightning flashes in the background and ominous music plays.

**Disclaimer: **While it is true I don't own Bones, I do in fact own DVDs of both 1st and 2nd season though that probably doesn't count for much.

Dr. Brennan was currently performing an examination of skeleton. The body had been found out in the woods and foul play had been expected. Despite the late hour she continued to work diligently unaware of her surroundings.

"Bones it is the middle of summer, the buildings air-conditioned is broken, and yet you still insist on wearing that lab coat even under those hot lights. Are you not the least bit overheated?" FBI agent Seeley Booth had been leaning against the wall but had straightened after feeling a slight twinge in his back. Two hours of limited movement can do that to a person he knew.

"You're right Booth it is a bit hot in here. Plus it's still going to be awhile before I'm done with this body."

"Well you know if you get too hot you can always take off some of your clothes. It is only the two of us here after all, no one else around." Waiting until Dr. Brennan had turned to face him Booth gave her his best cocky smile as he eyed Bones.

Unable to help herself Dr. Brennan burst out laughing. "Oh my…you…that…hahhahah!!!" Temperance Brennan was now holding her sides as she sank to her knees still laughing hard.

"Lights! Ok so that wasn't the best demonstration, but I feel you got the basics of it. Let's thank Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth, who did a _spectacular_ job." Dr. Young proceeded back to the front of the room to continue her lecture as Booth and Bones went back to their seats.

"You know Bones you didn't have to laugh at me. I thought I did rather well considering." Booth tried to maintain a straight face but couldn't help smiling back at Bones' grinning face.

"I'm sorry Booth, but…there is no way you'd ever say anything that corny to me." Dr. Brennan leaned in closer to Booth so only he would hear what she next said. "Besides…if you wanted to see me out of my clothes…all you would have to do is ask." Grinning evilly Dr. Brennan used this opportunity to lightly nibble on Booth's neck, forcing the special agent to quickly cover up his moans with some coughs.

Since the two had gotten together Booth had noticed Dr. Temperance Brennan acting more affectionate towards him and more insatiable every day. At first Dr. Brennan had worked with him to keep their growing relationship a secret, but now she was taking more risks. It had been Booth's idea to move their activities out of the bedroom and to Bone's office, but it had been Bones who now desired to copulate with Booth in every room of the Jeffersonian. The extra risk was a turn on but Booth feared that they would get caught. They had nearly been caught by Booth's boss when Bones paid a visit to his office, and her hiding under his desk when he was talking with the man hadn't helped…especially when Bones decided to test Seeley's self control. That had been a week ago and since then the list of close calls had increased by four.

"Studies have shown that sexual harassment is not merely limited to males however. There are several cases when it has been the woman harassing her male coworkers. If my two volunteers would please come up and demonstrate." Dr. Young looked back at Dr. Brennan and Seeley Booth waiting for them to go to the front of the room.

Bones helped to pull the slightly reluctant FBI agent to the front of the room as they started the scene.

It was the middle of the day and Booth was with Dr. Brennan in her office. The two were working a tough case and had been forced to pull an all niter. They were currently waiting for Drs. Hodgins, Saroyan, and Montenegro to get back to them with lab results.

"Booth you've got to be tired. You've been up all night working this case. Maybe you should think about relaxing for once." Dr. Brennan's eyes were filled with worry and concern for her partner.

"You know I can't do that Bones. This case is heating up and we can't afford to waste any time. Until this case is solved I'm not going home." Booth was full of determination and stubbornness and Brennan knew full well that when he got like this it was useless to argue with him.

"If that's the case then why don't you nap with me on my couch? We both can catch a quick nap while we wait for the evidence." Walking over to her couch Dr. Brennan removed her lab coat and proceeded to remove her shirt leaving her in a tank top and her bra. As she sat down on it she directed a poignant stare at Booth. "Come on Booth. You know you want to, and besides…we can keep each other company." A sultry smile was directed at the red faced and stammering FBI agent.

"Uh yes…well done you two. That was…quite a performance." Dr. Young hurried back to the front of the room embarrassment obvious on her face as she flipped through her note cards trying to find where she had left off.

On the way back to their seats a loud 'yelp' issued from Seeley Booth's lips as he spun around glaring at the forensic anthropologist. Dr. Temperance Brennan was the picture of innocents aside from her face upon which a Cheshire cat grin sat below her twinkling eyes. Her hand outstretched in the pinch position along with Booth trying to discreetly rub his sore rear left little doubt in anyone's mind as to what had occurred. Noticing the looks directed her way Dr. Brennan calmly stated "I merely wanted to give an added demonstration of another type of sexual harassment." This explanation being accepted by everyone left the situation quickly forgotten as the class continued. Sitting back in her seat Temperance Brennan noted Booth heading for the door so he could grab a quick breath of fresh air, and hopefully calm himself down.

"Sweetie is everything alright with you? You've been acting strangely for the last month. Has something happened?" Angela was seated in the row in front of Temperance and was leaning back so she could talk. Angela's worried filled eyes stared straight at her waiting for an answer.

"Nothing is wrong with me Angela. I'm perfectly fine."

"Sweetie I've know you for years. I can tell when you are lying, so spill." Turning around in her seat Angela folded her arms along its back and stared at Bones waiting for her answer.

"Ok…fine. Booth and I are seeing each other." This simple whispered sentence filled Brennan with glee and she quickly recalled the numerous times she and Booth had slept together as she waited for Angela to process the information.

Honey…I don't know whether to be happy for you, or upset that it took you this long to tell me. Wait if you've been seeing each other for a month then I still won the bet. Oh sweetie I'm so proud of you!" Angela wrapped Brennan up in a tight hug as her chair went crashing to the floor.

"Ms. Montenegro thanks for the demonstration of another form of unacceptable office behavior. Now do you have something you want to share with the class?" Dr. Young's face was a mask of barely controlled fury as she tapped her foot rapidly.

"No I have nothing to share."

"Then please pay attention or you are going to be forced to retake the class. As I was saying…"As Dr. Young continued her lecture Dr. Brennan tuned her out as she awaited Booth's return all the while thinking of tonight's activities. 'I wonder if Booth would enjoy being handcuffed in his car. Maybe he'll agree if I promise to do that one thing he really likes. Or maybe I should take a page from this lecture and have the two of us spend the night on my office couch. Oooh now that would definitely be fun.'

Booth was concerned at the day dreamy expression on Bone's face. He knew that look well and while it filled a part of him with excitement and anticipation he also dreaded that look since it always meant risk taking. Sitting back down Booth decided to play Bone's game as he casually placed his hand on her knee and started lightly rubbing it. Leaning over he whispered lightly into her ear "This class is almost over. What do you say if we head back to my place for some dinner, a movie, and a night in?" Booth lightly ran his hand down Bone's spinal column making certain to softly rub the places along it he knew turned her on most.

"I doubt I can wait that long for you. My office is a lot closer and I highly doubt anyone is going to stick around once this class is over. Besides Booth I promise I'll make it worth your while." Again Dr. Brennan nibbled lightly on Booth's neck; thankfully any noises he might have made were covered up by the scrapping of chairs and chatter as people started to leave. Finally after three long hours the Sexual Harassment Class was over. It took much effort but both Dr. Brennan and Booth managed to walk slowly out of the room and made a beeline for Temperance Brennan's office.

**Later**

Booth was reluctant to admit it but sometimes Bones had the best ideas. For the last three hours the two had been busy on her office couch, which was surprisingly comfy and roomy enough for the two of them, taking short breaks for food and water as needed. The two were currently relaxing on the couch taking a short breather so they could replenish their energy before starting up again. Dr. Brennan had pulled a blanket out of her closet and had covered them both before laying her head down on Booth's chest. For his part Booth was thoroughly enjoying himself by gazing at the naked beauty that was Dr. Brennan. Even naked and covered in sweat he still found the sight of her intoxicating. Dr. Brennan was also enjoying herself and the feeling of being held lightly in Booth's strong arms. Feeling her strength returning she started to lightly kiss her way down Booth's chest.

The two were beginning round three when they were interrupted by a loud knocking at the office door. Before they could react the door swung open and Cam walked in her attention focused on the papers she was reading. "Dr. Brennan when you have a chance there is some research the Smithsonian is wanting done for some of their exhibits, and…" Looking up from the papers Cam finally noticed the current state of dress for both the forensic anthropologist and the FBI agent. Her cheeks turned red in embarrassment while her eyes widened in surprise. "…I see that your busy so…uh…well discuss this later." Turning Cam quickly left the room.

"Bones…I told you I didn't want to get caught in this position. What's worse is that it was Cam. What are we going to do now?" Looking down at Bones he waited for her response.

"Well…since we've already been caught by Cam there is no reason to hide it any longer. Besides they'll all know shortly so why stop?" Temperance's eyes twinkled with glee as she continued kissing and licking her way down Booth's chest towards her goal.

"Bones I'm not sure if that's a good idea. What will they think of what we're doioooh!!!" Booth's train of thought was interrupted as Bones managed to reach her goal. Deciding that tonight was for them Booth resolved to worry about all of this tomorrow. Besides…he had no desire to stop Bones now, and as one saying went. 'Never do today, what you can put off till tomorrow.'

**Well that's it for now. If you people want I can continue with this, perhaps even do a prequel. So let me know, and remember reviews make authors happy, and happy authors are productive authors. **


End file.
